


In my eyes, you’re perfect

by Bluecrayon, Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrayon/pseuds/Bluecrayon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku are both at the opposite end of the spectrum when it comes to school hierarchy, but little do they know how much they respect and care for each other. A RyuMako highschool AU.First chapter is SFW, while the second one is NSFW.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was something that Mako knew to be true, it was that being well-known didn’t mean that the person was popular. Honnouji Academy was a home for hundreds of students, ranging from the extremely gifted to some who had barely passed the entry exams, yet pretty much everyone knew who Mako Mankanshoku was, and most without ever having interacted with her.  
  
Life had been much easier in the past for someone as bubbly and lively as Mako, but something had changed over the past few years. Perhaps she was an easy target for the bullies, as she didn’t really fight back or tell the teachers about it, rather keeping her worries to herself than cause anything that’d make things even worse. This was her life now, being the girl everyone knew, yet the one very few dared to talk to in fear of being the next target for being bullied and ridiculed instead.  
  
Halfway down a hall, Mako heard her name being brought up in whispers clearly not meant for her ears, yet she still heard them clear as day. Mako this, Mako that. She didn’t even have to hear it all to figure out just what they were talking about. Not everyone was against her, but very few would step up to defend her. This didn’t bother her as much as many believed, and despite it all, she still kept her positive outlook and her cheerful smile alive, even at times when it didn’t come to her naturally. Acting as if nothing was wrong made things easier, as even she found herself starting to believe that too, at least until the next incident occurred.  
  
While most of the students at the Honnouji knew to distance themselves from the girl with a brown bowl cut, there was one notable exception to that unspoken rule. The new transfer student Ryuko Matoi, a girl who had been quick to gather quite the following, was always quick to approach and talk to her when no one else would. Even in a cafeteria, where Ryuko had more than her fair share of tables to join, as pretty much all of the students, be they the same year, older or younger, were more than happy to have her join them, she always decided to join up with the lonely Mako. It was moments like these that made Mako happy, although it caused the rumor machine to pick up its pace and soon, as she had expected, she heard her name even more than before.  
  
“I don’t understand why Ryuko spends so much time with _her_ .”  
  
_“I have a name too, you know?”_  
  
“Yeah, I know right? I mean what is she seeing in her?”  
  
_“Laugh all you want, but you’d be surprised to know that I’m pondering that too.”_  
  
“Mako!”  
  
Maybe it was because she was tired, or hungry, or both, but she didn’t register someone shouting her name until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gasping and jumping into the air, she quickly turned around, only to see that it was Ryuko, or Ryuko-chan as she affectionately liked to call her.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry Ryuko-chan,” Mako said with a hearty chuckle while rubbing the back of her head. “I guess I was kinda lost in thought.”  
  
“Yeah, I was wondering why you didn’t hear me before. I thought you must’ve had earbuds on or something,” Ryuko tilted her head to see if her guess was right, but it seemed like Mako had truly just been lost in her thoughts, not registering what was happening in the world around her at all. “But I didn’t come here just to bother you--”  
  
Mako wanted to comment how Ryuko could never bother her, but she decided to let her finish first and then decide if it was something worth stating out loud or not.  
  
“--I was hoping that we could walk back home together,” Ryuko said with a bright smirk on her face.  
  
“You don’t have anyone else to walk home with?” Mako asked. Even with the two being friends, she had a habit of putting herself down. To this day, she didn’t know just why someone like Ryuko enjoyed spending her time with her. It was truly a mystery to her; no matter how many times Mako had tried to say to Ryuko, indirectly or at times even directly, that she’d be better off hanging out with someone else, Ryuko simply ignored such notions and moved on as if nothing had happened.  
  
“I do, but I don’t really care about them, to be honest with you,” Ryuko shrugged off before putting her hand on Mako’s shoulder, bringing the slightly shorter girl closer to her. “You’re always cheerful and fun to be around. And you’re honest too, ya know? Pretty much everyone else here hangs out with me just to gain from me, thinking that being friends with someone like me is going to bring up their ranking. It’s just so…” Ryuko pondered for a moment how to put her thoughts into words. “...shallow. It doesn’t take a genius to see past it all. They’re not my real friends,” Ryuko’s tone lowered, and something about her expression and the way she said it told Mako she wasn’t lying. But not you, you’re different, Mako.” Ryuko flashed her a smile as she gestured them to keep on walking rather than stand in the middle of the hallway.  
  
“I am?” Mako was hesitant to inquire more, but hearing Ryuko say such wonderful things about her made it easier for her to smile. Now she didn’t have to force or fake it, it all came naturally.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, I could tell that you were different from the first time we met,” Ryuko said, nodding back at the doubtful girl walking beside her.  
  
“I remember that day,” Mako blurted out. “I remember it very clearly!”  
  
*  
  
“So, are there any more patients for today?” Barazo asked while scratching his behind. His office was modest, to say the least, but no one could argue that he had an unusual skill of managing to treat even the toughest of patients with his very limited supplies. With waiting times to most hospitals being so high, there was usually always a line waiting to see the so-called ‘back-alley doctor’.  
  
“Let me see, just a moment!” Mako shouted back as she threw papers around. Eventually, she found out a list of patient and their set meeting appointments. “Um...there’s one!”  
  
“What’s their name?!”  
  
“...Ryuko Matoi.” It took Mako a moment to realize that the next patient in line was the new transfer student. A seemingly prime example of health and fitness, she wouldn’t have expected her to be in need of a doctor anytime soon, but after double checking, and double checking the double checking, the name still remained the same.  
  
“Okay then,” Barazo said with a hearty chuckle that his growling stomach soon joined as well. “I’m gonna go ahead and eat now, so in case she comes in, just keep her company, all right?”  
  
“Yeah, sure!” Mako shouted back.  
  
As luck would have it, it didn’t take long for the door to the messiest doctor’s office in the city to open up as Ryuko entered. She had expected a doctor to greet her, but instead, she was greeted by a familiar face, although she couldn’t really put a name on her just yet.  
  
“Um... I assume you’re not the doctor, right?” Ryuko smirked as she stepped in closer to Mako, who was still sitting behind a desk and tower of papers. Waving back at her, Mako practically hopped out of her chair to meet up with Ryuko halfway.  
  
“Heh, no no no, my dad is,” Mako was quick to explain, pointing at various pictures of his father scattered all over the room. “I’m just sort of secretary and such now that my mother is sick.”  
  
“I see,” Ryuko nodded as she pulled herself a chair to sit down. “I’m sorry, but I have a rather bad memory when it comes to names. Your name was--”  
  
“Mako! Mako Mankanshoku!” Mako grinned while spelling her first name in the air with her fingers multiple times in hopes that’d help Ryuko remember it. “And you’re Ryuko-chan, the new transfer student!”  
  
“Just Ryuko will do fine,” Ryuko said while rubbing the back of her head.  
  
“I think Ryuko-chan sounds nicer,” Mako snorted. While she wasn’t a doctor herself, even she knew the importance of making a patient feel at ease and relaxed. Barely anyone came to see her father without feeling nervous about it; not even someone like Ryuko who seemed to unaffected by anything that’d normally bring down a person. “I know that you’re not the type who is afraid of things like this, but I just want you to know that if there’s anything I can do to help you out, I’d love to,” Mako said as she grabbed a hold of Ryuko’s hands. Not being used to touched so easily and all of sudden, Ryuko flinched at first, but soon calmed down when she realized that Mako had no bad intentions. She was still new here, to this city and everyone who lived here, but there was something about this bubbly, lively girl. She didn’t know just what it was, but even without knowing much more than her name and little things here and there if rumors were to be true, she could tell that she was different.  
  
“Um, thank you?” Ryuko asked with a slightly nervous laugh. The treatments were always a pain in the ass, especially when she was left alone for hours upon hours with nothing more than her phone or magazines to keep her company, but if she’d have someone to talk to, maybe then it wouldn’t be as bad. “I’d really like that actually,” Ryuko said, flashing Mako a warm and approving smile.  
  
*  
  
Normally the walk from school to home felt a lot longer, but now that Mako had company, it was over all too soon. By the time it was time for them to go their separate ways, they had already discussed everything from the latest test results to the juiciest rumors at school, but all that laughter was now to come to an end.  
  
“I gotta say, it’s nice to see you smile like that,” Ryuko blurted out, her hand resting on Mako’s shoulder to keep the shorter girl close to her. “I mean don’t get me wrong. You’re smiling basically all the time, sure, but it’s not really genuine, I can tell,” Ryuko stated matter-of-factly. She wasn’t sure if she was perhaps being a bit too straightforward, but at times it was the best approach, even if it wasn’t the most pleasant one.  
  
Mako fidgeted for a moment before she faced up with Ryuko’s pondering gaze. Just a moment earlier she had been all smiles, able to forget what her life at school was like, but now it all came rushing back her. “It’s that easy to notice, huh?” Mako sighed. It was a lot easier to keep these sort of things to herself and not burden others with her worries, but Ryuko, to her typical manner, was relentless, not giving Mako a chance to simply slip away from this.  
  
“Yeah, I’m afraid it is,” Ryuko noted as she gestured Mako to continue.  
  
“Um… how would you like to come to my home? I mean as a friend, not as patient as you usually do,” Mako mumbled, her gaze trailing at her own feet before she turned back to look at the woman standing in front of her. “I just… feel more comfortable talking about these sorts of things in private, that’s all.”  
  
Ryuko couldn’t think of a single reason to say no. Whatever was bothering her friend was clearly something that Mako wasn’t very keen on talking about, let alone in public. Even though they were already mostly alone, there were still people walking past them every minute or so, so taking this conversation away from their ears seemed like a sensible thing to do. “Okay, that’s fine by me,” Ryuko smirked back as she let Mako take the lead.  
  
*  
  
Ryuko always followed a very specific route when she had an appointment with Mako’s father, but Mako knew all the little shortcuts that cut down the distance. Even though the shortcuts she used seemed dangerous on paper, Ryuko had an utmost faith in her friend. The dog that normally barked whenever Ryuko walked at the other side of the fence was like a newborn puppy when Mako was involved.  
  
“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” Mako giggled as she ruffled the labrador’s fur.  
  
“How did you…?” Ryuko asked while scratching the top of her head.  
  
“Oh, Coconut and me go way back,” Mako said, flashing Ryuko a smile over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the dog, who was quick to make Mako’s lap its new resting place. “He used to be a guard dog to our clinic, but now he’s getting a bit too old for that now I’m afraid.”  
  
Ryuko hesitated to come in closer, but upon seeing just how different the dog was acting now, she decided to go up against her fears and sit down next to both of them. _“Who names their dog Coconut anyway?”_ Ryuko pondered.  
  
“Are you afraid of dogs, Ryuko-Chan?” Mako asked while scratching Coconut under his chin. “How about Guts? I mean, you don’t seem to be afraid of him?”  
  
Ryuko was hesitant to answer at first, but decided to nod before Mako asked her more questions. She had developed quite a reputation in a relatively short time she had been at Honnouji, and even though she didn’t really care what people thought of her, she still wasn’t keen on sharing such stories with others. Mako, however, wasn’t like them, so her secrets, no matter how big or small, were safe with her. “Yeah, I am,” Ryuko confirmed. “It’s a long story. And Guts is… different.” Ryuko didn’t want to say it, but her phobia was also related to the size, so a dog of his size didn’t really have an effect on her.  
  
Ryuko was almost expecting Mako to pry on for more details, but to her surprise, she didn’t have to explain herself at all. Everyone at school was always keen on getting part of her inner circle or under her skin, but Mako was different. If she wanted to talk about it, she could, but Mako wasn’t the one to pushing it.  
  
“Could you take something from my backpack?” Mako asked. Her backpack was strapped onto her back, but she couldn’t really reach it out herself, not with Coconut keeping her hands busy.  
  
“What exactly am I looking for here?” Ryuko asked while pushing books and papers aside.  
  
“Oh, there should be a small bag in there. It’s plastic and it has--”  
  
“Sausages?” Ryuko finished Mako’s sentence with a question.  
  
“Yeah!” Mako exclaimed. “Whenever my mother is cooking for us, there’s usually some extra for Coconut too, so I come back and give him the leftovers,” Mako explained while waiting for Ryuko to hand her the bag.  
  
Ryuko was quick to hand the plastic bag to Mako. Coconut knew what time it was, as he started to bark excitedly the moment Mako opened up the bag. Ryuko couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched how Mako got the dog to roll over and play dead for some tasty treats. Ryuko knew it’d take a bit more than this to get over her phobia, but moments like these would certainly go a long way to help her out.  
  
“Do you want to pet him too, Ryuko-Chan?” Mako asked as she grabbed a hold of Ryuko’s wrist, guiding her hand closer to the still drooling dog. While part of Ryuko wanted to protest and say that it was all too soon, seeing Mako’s warm smile and feeling her soft touch made it easier for her to face her fears. With a confirming nod, she let Mako guide her hand.  
  
To help herself out, Ryuko had closed her eyes. For a moment, she only felt the warmth of Mako’s touch, but soon she felt something else as well. It was fur, soft and fluffy. Opening up her eyes ever so slowly, Ryuko didn’t only see the dog not being hostile towards her at all, but also Mako’s proud smile. “You did it, Ryuko-Chan!” Mako cheerfully announced.  
  
“Heh, I suppose I did…” Ryuko let out a nervous laugh. “We should probably get going though, or we’ll end up spending the entire day here.”  
  
While the idea of keeping Coconut’s company certainly wasn’t bad, Mako knew that what she wanted to talk about needed a different place and atmosphere than a junky backyard. Rising up and helping Ryuko to get back on her feet as well, Mako gave Coconut the last ruffling of the day. “You take good care, Coconut. I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.” Mako said. As confirmation, she got a sloppy farewell lick before she was allowed to head back home.  
  
*  
  
The Mankanshoku household wasn’t really a new place to Ryuko, although she had spent all of her time there only in one of the rooms. She knew from just a few visits that the kitchen was nearby the medical room, as the tempting smells often made their way to her nose. Judging from all the sounds alone, she predicted that the Mankanshoku family was relatively large one, or they had a huge appetite, or possibly both. Of course, she could simply ask about it, but every time she had thought of doing that, Ryuko had decided to drop it, not wanting to pry when she was already being taken care of for a relatively cheap price.  
  
“And this is my room!” Mako concluded the quick tour before opening up the door leading to her room. As Ryuko had predicted, the room just screamed ‘Mako’. It was in ways like an organized chaos, with no clear color pattern in sight and posters adorning the walls ranged from popular bands, to movies, to even political issues such as the environment. On the surface, there wasn’t much to Mako, at least if the rumors spread around the school were to be believed, but clearly there was more to her than one might take at first glance.  
  
“It sure is… nice,” Ryuko smirked back at Mako as she continued to look around the room until she eventually turned to face her once more. “But I don’t suppose you only wanted me here to show your place around?” Ryuko asked jokingly, knowing humor often helped to ease the nerves of someone feeling nervous, something she’d learned Mako’s father was very good at.  
  
Mako rubbed the back of her head before sitting down. Gesturing Ryuko to sit by her side, she took a deep breath before speaking up. “I wanted to thank you, Ryuko.”  
  
_Thank me for what?_ Ryuko raised one of her eyebrows slightly, but didn’t step in to interrupt Mako, as she instead gestured her to continue with a simple nod.  
  
“Because you see, there aren’t that many people at school who are nice to me, or actually care about me. I mean sure, there are some, but it’s not like they really care, but you’re just…” Mako struggled to find a way to describe the girl sitting right beside her. Normally a silence like this was awkward, to say the least, but for some reason with Ryuko it felt perfectly normal. She simply smiled, reassuring Mako that she could stutter, mumble and take her time, for she didn’t judge her for it at all. “Different.”  
  
Ryuko couldn’t help herself not to laugh for a bit, but unlike most laughs directed at Mako, this one was full of compassion rather than ridicule. Different was a good word to describe Mako too, Ryuko thought, but in every positive sense of the word. “I wouldn’t really go that far, I mean I’m pretty normal, if you just ignore what a crazy big sister I have. I mean seriously, have you ever seen someone run a student council with such dedication?” Ryuko grinned. Her humor was clearly working, as the visibly nervous Mako soon joined to laugh with her.  
  
“Yeah, she’s really something. But so are you, Ryuko!”  
  
For someone so popular, Ryuko wasn’t really good at taking compliments like these. Most of the people who tried to get close to her always had some hidden motive or agenda, wanting to use her reputation and family name to gain influence, but Ryuko was always quick to see through that. Most of the people were just like that, fake, but Mako, she was different. She was the only one who genuinely cared for the Ryuko Matoi, the person, not the status quo attached to her.  
  
“You’re flattering me,” Ryuko waved her hand in hopes of distracting Mako from her slightly red cheeks. “But I think that you’re different too.” Before Mako could ask her what she meant by that, she continued. “I mean in a good way, you know? I like that you’re… well, you. That you don’t try to be someone you’re not. You never lie, you always try to keep up the cheerful attitude, even during those days when you’re feeling down.” Mako tried to object, but it was clear to both of them at this point that Ryuko had seen through Mako’s act a long time ago.  
  
“I brought you here to talk about how much you mean to me, but now you’re just making me feel good,” Mako looked down at her knees for a moment before lifting up her head to meet up with Ryuko’s gaze. “This wasn’t how I imagined this to go.”  
  
Admittedly, Ryuko wasn’t really sure where Mako was going with all of this. Her normally cheerful voice sounded a bit different now, almost as if she was ready to cry. Ryuko had been right with her predicament, as Mako’s big brown eyes soon started to water up ever so slightly.  
  
_You’ve been bottling this up inside for a long time, haven’t you?_ Ryuko shook her head just a bit before grabbing a hold of the shorter girl, pressing her head up against her shoulder. “It’s okay, really,” Ryuko comforted while patting Mako on her back. “No one can keep up an act like that for too long, you know?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mako whispered in return amidst her quiet sobbing.  
  
“I don’t want you to change who you are, but you have to be more brave too. There are a lot of bad people out there and if you don’t fight and show you have some backbone, they’ll step all over you,” Ryuko said. Given how serious she sounded, she most likely spoke from her own experience. “But if you want to, I wouldn’t mind being there to help… or maybe more?” Ryuko added. It wasn’t like her to feel this nervous, but outright asking something like that, be it indirectly, took a lot of guts even from her. With them being in private and with Mako being the person Ryuko trusted the most, she felt like this was a good time to ask her the question that had been lingering in her thoughts for quite a while.  
  
“More? What do you mean?” Mako raised up her head after wiping her remaining tears on Ryuko’s uniform. It’d most certainly leave a spot, but that was something to worry about another time.  
  
Ryuko didn’t say anything at first, as instead she grabbed a hold of Mako’s hand. Her fingers trailed Mako’s soft skin before pushing their way through the spaces between them. “I’d like to… I’d like to go out with you.” Ryuko blurted. If she had been able to mask her blushing before, now it was a lost cause, as the crimson shade of red was painted all over her face. So much for being cool under pressure, Ryuko thought to herself while waiting for Mako’s response.  
  
“Go out...” she repeated as she started to understand. “W-with me?” Mako asked in disbelief.  
  
Ryuko gazed back at her and nodded, as she didn’t feel like she had the words to fit the situation. Now the ball was back on Mako’s side and she had to make a decision. Little did Ryuko expect, that Mako had similar intentions, as she began to literally shake with excitement, answering her question by leaping onto her. Before Ryuko even realised what was going on, she felt a pair of lips being pressed up against her own. It was only a brief moment, as Mako was just as quick to give Ryuko her personal space back as she had been to take it, but already Ryuko felt herself wanting more.  
  
“S-sorry about that. I got a bit carried away it seems…” Mako chuckled nervously.  
  
Ryuko shook her head while shuffling her way closer to her. “Hey, I don’t mind,” Ryuko joined the laugh as her fingers found themselves resting on top of Mako’s knee. “Not one bit.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty chapter. Oh my.

The date had been a success, much like all the dates that had happened before that. While going to dinner and from there to movies wasn’t anything flashy or new, it worked flawlessly. Mako had been the one to choose the movie, which is why they had gone to see a sappy romantic comedy rather than something action packed that Ryuko was more into, but in return, Ryuko had been the one to choose not only their restaurant, but also their seating in the movie theater. Knowing fully well that she couldn’t possibly stay awake through the cliches that every big budget romantic comedy tried to cross off their list, she had chosen a pair of seats far from everyone else, so in case the two wanted to get frisky, they could and also get away with it.  
  
Her prediction had indeed come true at the ten-minute mark. Sadly, the movie theater wasn’t a place for the kind of activities Ryuko couldn’t help but obsess now over, but the night was still young.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Ryuko said with an apologetic chuckle. The tickets weren’t all that cheap, but if Mako’s concentration had been anything like her own, neither of them could even remember the names of the main characters at this point. “I couldn’t really keep my hands to myself.”  
  
Mako was quick to reassure Ryuko that her adventurous spirit wasn’t something to be ashamed of, but the opposite, as she tip-toed to give Ryuko a soft smooch on her lips. Not wanting to stop there, she lifted herself up a bit higher to give the tip of Ryuko’s nose a kiss of its own as well before pulling back with an ever so happy mixture of giggling and snorting. “Oh Ryuko-Chan, it’s totally okay! I mean, I know that you’re very affectionate, so I… I kind of guessed something like this would happen.”  
  
Ryuko was unable to hide her grin at this point, as it was pretty clear that both of them were very much on the same wavelength. She did feel a bit sorry for already marking Ryuko’s neck with her lips and her teeth, but if someone wasn’t shy from showing the aftermath of her affection, it was Mako.  
  
“Oh, you did huh?” Ryuko sighed in relief. Now she didn’t have to feel bad for ‘ruining’ the movie experience, shortening her tasklist into only one thing now: Mako.  
  
Mako gave Ryuko reassuring nod as she grabbed a hold of her hands. With their fingers slowly interlocking with one another, Mako lifted her head up to meet up with Ryuko’s affectionate gaze. While Mako wasn’t really an expert on psychology, she could read Ryuko, or at very least some parts of her, like an open book. The way she looked at her, the way she tightened her hold of her hands the longer the two looked at one another, it all told her more than enough. This wasn’t now just the typical lovey-dovey behavior, but something else. She wanted her.  
  
“You know, Ryuko-Chan, my parents aren’t home tonight… and Mataro is also having a sleepover at his friend’s, so…” Mako didn’t even get a chance to finish her indirect invitation, as Ryuko was quick to respond with a kiss. The way her tongue swirled inside of Mako’s mouth told her more than enough of what Ryuko had in store for her tonight. The kiss wasn’t just a quick and cute little peck on a cheek or a soft smooch, but rather full on assault with lips as Ryuko’s tongue danced with Mako’s, exploring her mouth briefly before pulling back.  
  
Now it wasn’t just Ryuko who was hot and bothered, as both of them were visibly flustered and panting. There were still people around them, going and coming out of the theater, but none of them mattered at this point. What mattered was finding a quick way to get back at Mako’s place and get rid of the pesky clothes that were in way of their utmost desires.  
  
“Good thing I have a motorbike,” Ryuko grinned. “I don’t think we’d be able to endure if we had to wait for a bus.”  
  
Mako couldn’t help but to agree.  
  
*  
  
Ryuko never doubted what came out of Mako’s mouth, but she was still relieved when no one responded back to Mako shouting ‘Is anyone home?’ There was always that possibility of plans being cancelled, but right now Ryuko couldn’t imagine this night going in any other way than she had planned it to go for a past few months. There had been a lot of dates before this, but a chance to act upon their desires hadn’t really come up before this night. Finally, she didn’t have to go to bed with just a phone and her fingers to keep her company, as she now had the girl who told her good night making sure that she’d have the most lovely dreams imaginable.  
  
All was quiet and still. Everything seemed so surreal to Ryuko; how many times had she imagined this exact scene, the girl of her dreams taking her to bed? In her daydreams at school, alone at nights, and now here on this very real and intimate evening. Mako didn’t bother with the lights as she opened the door to her room. Instead, she produced a match and began to light some small candles which sat together on one side of the room, one red, one purple, one blue.  
  
“I already went ahead and got kinda prepared,” she said. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
Ryuko looked around her room and noticed that Mako had moved her stuffed animals off the bed and faced each of them in the other direction so they weren't looking. Ryuko stifled a grin; _that was Mako alright._  
  
Whether it was brought on by nerves, excitement, or something else entirely, Ryuko was finding it progressively harder to remain standing in one place. She went to take a step toward the bed and nearly tripped over in doing so.  
  
“Ryuko-chan, are you alright?” Mako asked suddenly.  
  
“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine. I’m just- I’m just feeling a little lightheaded is all.” She said taking a seat on the bed.  
  
“Ryuko-chan, when did you last have your injection?”  
  
“I… Ahh, shit,” Ryuko realised. With everything that had happened today, she had forgotten.  
  
“Ryuko-chan! You can’t forget to take your medicine! You could die, Ryuko-chan, you could die!” Mako shouted, beginning to shake her at the shoulders in a very unpleasant manner.  
  
“Calm down, Mako, calm down,” she managed to get out despite being shaken near senseless. “I have some here with me, okay?” Ryuko reached into her pocket and showed Mako the small capsule containing the medicine. “I’m not going to die,” she chuckled.  
  
“Oh thank god.” Mako fell back onto the bed with a sigh of relief.  
  
“It’s not that serious anyway; it’d take about a week before I was in any real danger.”  
  
Mako was about to protest, then realised she’d never seen Ryuko do this before. She watched wide eyed as Ryuko opened the capsule to produce a small syringe.  
  
“I always had a fear of needles when I was young,” Ryuko said softly as she brushed her finger over its point. “I still don’t like ‘em. But I’m not scared anymore.”  
  
“Like dogs then,” Mako said, still fixed on the small instrument in Ryuko’s hand.  
  
It took a second to realize what Mako meant, but then she nodded, “Yeah, I suppose so.”  
  
Ryuko held it to her upper arm, and Mako covered her eyes with her hands, peeking through the gaps in her fingers.  
  
Warm air flowed gently through the bedroom window, open just a crack, shifting the curtains silently. In the stillness of the night, illuminated under the broken aura of flickering candles, Mako stared at Ryuko. Somehow she seemed to glow, herself, her eyes closed and chin against her shoulder. Mako was awed at how tranquil she looked. In that moment, it was as if she was seeing Ryuko again for the very first time. Just as Ryuko was able to see through her facade, it was as though the final wall in Ryuko's own defences had been dropped in allowing Mako to see this process. The image of the brazen hotshot she liked to portray had begun to fade some time ago in Mako's company; however, it was only now that it was completely disintegrating, and in its place sat a young woman. Someone who could be awkward or bashful, but in this quiet moment they shared, there was absolutely nothing that could detract from her unassuming beauty. To Mako, she looked breathtaking.  
  
“There, all done,” Ryuko said happily.  
  
“D-did it hurt?” Mako asked.  
  
“Nah,” Ryuko shook her head, as she enclosed the needle again and disposed of it in a bin of screwed up papers, “Hardly felt a thing. It’s just a pain in the ass having to do it every day. You’re the only person at school who knows about it, Mako. And the only person I trust enough to tell. And you know, I was thinking, if not for this, I never would have met you,” she said, raising her gaze to meet Mako’s. She smiled as she put her hand on Mako’s cheek. Ryuko broke her eye contact, as she turned her head away letting her hand fall away softly. She frowned.  
  
“No one would ever be as kind to me or want to be my friend if they knew the truth,” she stated plainly.  
  
“That’s not true at all, Ryuko-chan. You’re super popular, I know people would like you anyway.” Mako declared.  
  
“Really,” she began. “When I transferred here it was like a fresh start for me. See, I wasn’t really that popular at my old school, in fact, I was pretty unpopular, believe it or not. When people found out I was ill, they started to treat me like some kind of leper. Even though I told them it was genetic, and not contagious at all, no one ever treated me the same in fear that they would ‘catch something.’ I can’t imagine things would be any different here if I told everyone.  
  
“Oh wow,” Mako looked down at her lap, “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”  
  
“Not to mention if they found out that I like girls.”  
  
They both fell silent for a time before Mako spoke up again. “So you were always so nice to me because you know what it’s like to be unpopular?”  
  
Ryuko thought for a time, “I suppose so, yeah. But then I realised you were different than everyone else, Mako. Then I just wanted to be your friend because I liked you. I liked you a whole lot,” she blushed lightly. “It’s just I can’t help but think, if not for my illness, if I’d never have met you at your dad’s office, I’d have treated you like everyone else, Mako.”  
  
She looked her in the eyes, and Mako could see that this was something that was indeed troubling for her.  
  
“No,” Mako said bluntly. “I don’t believe that. You’re not like that, Ryuko-chan, you’re a good person,” she spoke reassuringly, offering her a genuine smile.  
  
Ryuko didn’t look convinced, but Mako continued, “There’s no point worrying about that anyway. We’re here now, and we have each other, and that’s all that matters, right?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Ryuko said. “No point worrying about how things might have turned out. I’m just happy they turned out the way they did.”  
  
“Me too,” Mako said as her hand found Ryuko’s on top of the bed covers.  
  
They both leant in slowly toward each other lips. Mako saw Ryuko’s strong blush and realised she probably looked the same feeling the heat rising in her face.  
  
“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Are you sure you still want to…” she trailed off.  
  
Ryuko didn’t answer, instead, closing the last of the gap between them quickly. Mako was taken a little by surprise, as Ryuko pushed her lips against her own. Ryuko’s lips, while soft, were firmer than her own. Mako opened her mouth a little in response, and Ryuko kissed into her as passionately as she had that very first time.  
  
Pulling back for a second, Ryuko smiled, “Does that answer your question?”  
  
Mako grinned happily and was quick to throw her arms around Ryuko, pulling the other girl in for another kiss and bringing her down on top of her. Ryuko began to work her mouth against Mako’s once again, and this time Mako pushed back too, opening her mouth and letting their tongues find one another. Mako’s tongue was first to enter Ryuko’s mouth, but quickly, Ryuko responded and gave it a pass over with her own before pushing towards Mako’s own mouth. The muscles wrestled with each other as they breathed in through their noses. Ryuko moved her mouth against Mako’s again and repositioned. They had never kissed quite like this before.  
  
“Ahh,” Mako exhaled as Ryuko moved her mouth again. On her breath, Ryuko could taste her, which turned her on immensely. She had savored this sight a lot of times in the past few weeks, but never before had she been able to observe just how beautiful Mako was. Her smile, her voice, that cute mixture of delightful laughing, nervousness and even snorting, Ryuko knew that there wouldn’t be a day in her life that she’d want without all of these things in it. Feeling Mako’s breath against her skin made her shiver in anticipation of everything that was to come, especially as her aroused imagination was already thinking of ways they’d be spending their night.  
  
“Did you know that you make the cutest noises when we’re making out?” Ryuko teased Mako with a question while her hands travelled behind her back. Lifting up Mako’s shirt just a bit, Ryuko exposed the soft skin just a bit, enough so that Mako’s belly button would show up.  
  
“R-Ryuko!” Mako shouted a bit more loudly than she had anticipated the words to come out of her mouth, as she was instantly surprised by her own voice. Blushing now even further, she continued: “Don’t say such things. It’s not even true…”  
  
When words failed to pack the needed punch, Ryuko knew she’d have to prove herself in a different fashion. With Mako’s stomach exposed ever so slightly, Ryuko sneaked in a finger. Her first stopping point was the belly button, but after toying with it for a few seconds, she moved on to feel Mako’s sides. If she wouldn’t admit it willingly, she’d have to do so in defeat.  
  
When Mako felt Ryuko’s exploring fingers stop with their teasing, she realized it was already too late. From the moment Ryuko’s fingers started to tickle her, she realized she had walked into a trap. Her panting turned in an instant into a mixture of laughing, chuckling and snorting as Mako tried to get Ryuko to stop. “R-Ryuko! S-Stop it!” Mako protested as Ryuko blew a raspberry on her tummy.  
  
“So are you finally going to admit that you’re cute?” Ryuko grinned, knowing fully well that she could ask Mako to do or say just about anything now in order to get her to stop.  
  
“Y-Yes, yes!” Mako laughed with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
Even if part of Ryuko wanted to prolong it, she knew herself better than this. She could only keep up the playful part up for so long, especially as with each passing second, she found herself wanting to do things she had previously only dreamed of during her lonely nights. She paused and looked to Mako with a warm smile. She decided anything she could do to make her girlfriend more comfortable was probably a good thing. On hands and knees, she crawled up so she was eye-to-eye with her again. Mako, still panting from the earlier assault, laid still and looked up her with wonder.  
  
Ryuko needn't ask if she'd ever been with a girl. Mako was open with the fact that Ryuko was the first person she'd ever dated. They'd talked about dates before, but never really gone into the details of what comes after. Ryuko began to move Mako's t-shirt up to her shoulders revealing her bra beneath. Ryuko was immediately transfixed by the site of the newly revealed cleavage, and Mako definitely had cleavage to spare. Snapping out of her trance, Ryuko gently reached behind Mako to unclasp the bra. Mako, for her part, arched her back allowing her to reach it. Ryuko watched wide-eyed as Mako's breasts each dropped a couple of inches as they fell outward.  
  
"Mmm... Ma- Mako..." Ryuko tried to articulate.  
  
The girl just giggled before reaching up and pulling Ryuko into herself. Caught off guard, Ryuko found her face immersed between the two magnificently curved mounds.  
  
"Mmph!" She found herself unable to speak again for different reasons, and Mako continued to laugh, holding her against her chest as her breasts jiggled lightly  
  
Ryuko quickly realized her new position in the world was actually not too bad. Relaxing, she exhaled and began to kiss at the creamy flesh. Kissing with passion and beginning to lick and suck as well. She pushed Mako's breasts together against her face and kept her head buried between them. She found herself swimming in an ocean of her own thoughts; how long had she wanted to do something like this? Why hadn't she done it sooner? It was perfect: nestled between her lover's tantalizing mounds, Ryuko wanted to stay there forever. More thoughts began to rise from deeper and lewder depths, and as she felt herself getting heated, she let them in. Moving her mouth to suck on Mako's nipple, the girl let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.  
  
"Ohh. Ah, Ryuko, yes!" Mako exclaimed.  
  
Ryuko, at the call of her name, looked up at Mako to see her with her head back and her eyes tightly closed. Ryuko cupped Mako's breasts in each of her hands, her fingers reshaping the soft flesh once again, she moved them in her hands, testing their weight. Mako moved her hands off Ryuko's back and began to rub her own nipples which ached impatiently. Ryuko took her hands and pinned them against the bed. She brought her mouth back down and began to suck on the opposite nipple, this time brushing her teeth against the pink areola, before giving the sensitive peaks a gentle love bite, eliciting more gasps on Mako's part.

Even though Ryuko could imagine spending a good few hours playing with Mako’s breasts, she knew that she couldn’t possibly keep herself occupied on them alone. Mako was already topless, and with just a skirt and socks left, it wouldn’t take long for Ryuko to truly unwrap the sweet thing that was Mako.  
  
“Is it okay to move on?” Ryuko asked quietly. Even though she was hopelessly horny, more so than ever before in her entire life, she still respected the boundaries of her partner. If she were to say no, she’d respect that. Ryuko never got a verbal confirmation to her question, but a quick, yet sloppy kiss and a hasty nod were more than enough to let her know that she had Mako’s blessing to keep going. With an ever widening grin on her face, Ryuko licked her lips clean before finally venturing a bit lower.  
  
Ryuko stopped for a moment to give Mako’s stomach a few more parting kisses. While her lips were busy marking their territory, Ryuko’s dexterous fingers were busy helping Mako out of her skirt. Luckily removing a skirt was a lot easier than a shirt, as it didn’t take long for Ryuko to see a sight she had dreamed of for what felt like a small eternity at this point.  
  
“Mako… you’re beautiful.” Ryuko managed to say in her trance-like state. Mako was still in her underwear, but the thin, white piece of fabric was doing a poor job at keeping what was underneath it hidden. Ryuko knew from Mako’s moans alone that she was just as horny as she was, but now she had a confirmation that put even her most lingering doubts to rest.  
  
Mako’s response was only a heated mixture of approving moans at this point. With her legs willingly spread out, it was an invitation for Ryuko alone, one that she wouldn’t miss for anything.  
  
Lowering herself even further, Ryuko was delicate when it came to removing Mako’s panties. Even with her innermost desires almost getting the best of her at this point, she knew how to control herself. Helping Mako to lift up her legs in the air, the two of them made a quick work to get rid of the pesky panties as they flew into some corner of Mako’s room. _Hopefully that didn’t land on any of the plushies…_ __  
__  
Both of them stared at each other in a silence, with only their panting and moaning echoing inside the room. Mako was laying down on her back, fully naked now as Ryuko had also helped her out of her socks, meanwhile, Ryuko was in between Mako’s thighs, resting her hands on both sides while staring at Mako and what was right in front of her eyes.  
  
“It’s just you and me here, so you don’t have to be quiet,” Ryuko instructed, giving Mako a playful wink to go with it. “You can let it all out.” With those parting words, Ryuko moved in.  
  
Much like before, Ryuko knew not to dive into the main prize in an instant. Much like a car, or a motorbike that she used to ride to school, a body also needed some preparation before it was put to test. In Mako’s case, this meant kissing her thighs. Unlike with her breasts, she was now more free to let her rougher side come to the surface, as now she didn’t only kiss at her inner thighs, but also bit them. The moans she got as a reward didn’t only tell her that Mako was enjoying it immensely, but that she needed more. _Okay, enough teasing._  
  
Mako had clearly heard what Ryuko had just told her, as the moment she felt her tongue coming in contact with her she let out a whimper and shiver. With one hand grabbing a fistful of sheets and the other one gently tugging a hold of Ryuko’s head, Mako felt all the pent-up desires being unleashed as Ryuko finally got to work her magic on her.  
  
“R-Ryuko, R-Ryuko… oh, oh…” Mako chanted. Ryuko wanted to keep her eyes shut, so she could only focus on moving her tongue, but she couldn’t skip on such heavenly sight. Mako’s head was turning left and right, all corresponding to the movement of her tongue. The faster strokes made her move more, but the slower, more delicate laps of her tongue got a more vocal response. Mixing up the two, Ryuko was enjoying herself just as much as Mako.  
  
Mako’s moaning became more and more hectic with each passing second. With Ryuko being so focused on making sure Mako’s first time with a woman, let alone with her, was as memorable as she could possibly make it, she was caught by a surprise when she felt a splash of wetness coating her lips and her chin. If the moans alone weren’t a proof that she was doing a good job, this certainly was. Ryuko’s lips curled up into an even wider smirk as she licked her own face clean before returning to the source of that sweet taste.  
  
“I can’t say that I’m surprised that a sweet girl like you also tastes this sweet,” Ryuko managed to comment in midst of all the panting and moaning before she was pushed back to finish what she had started.  
  
It didn’t take long for Ryuko to found out what her tongue was looking for. The little stiff bud was hard at this point, just begging for Ryuko’s attention. Not wanting to disappoint, Ryuko knew it was about time to get Mako to sing instead of merely moaning.  
  
Wrapping her lips around Mako’s clit, Ryuko started to suckle on it, all the while making sure that her tongue hit every part below, not leaving anything uncovered. This technique seemed to work just like Ryuko had planned out, as she felt Mako tightening her hold of her head, as well as feeling her legs locking themselves up around her head, just to make sure she’d stay where she belonged. A steady stream of wetness rewarded Ryuko, to which Ryuko could only groan back approvingly. Her mission was to make Mako come, but if she could gather some of that sweetness in the process, she wouldn’t mind it at all, quite the opposite. Mako’s taste was just as addicting as the noises she was making, the sweet moans perfectly mixing with her unique taste.  
  
“R-Ryuko...I’m gonna c-come…” Mako managed to whimper in between her panting.  
  
Ryuko knew from the frequency of Mako’s wetness alone that she was close, but hearing her say it caused her tongue to go into a frenzy. Her jaw was aching ever so slightly and her tongue was going numb, but none of it mattered at this point. What mattered was to make Mako moan out her name like never before, and with the way things were going, it wouldn’t be long now for Mako to reach her point of no return.  
  
What sent Mako overboard wasn’t Ryuko’s fantastic tongue, but the way she looked at her. It was a mixture of raw, animalistic need, and longing unlike she hadn’t ever seen before, let alone with her being the target of it. Ryuko was unable to really speak up with her mouth more than busy, but she didn’t need to say a word for Mako to understand what she was thinking.  
  
As Mako shouted out Ryuko’s name louder than ever before, it was clear that she had pushed far beyond her limits. The rush of sweetness spilled on Ryuko’s face and the sheets below them as Ryuko made it her mission to not only savor every last drop of that sweetness, but to also prolong Mako’s climax for as long as she possibly could. Returning her attention to Mako’s still twitching clit, Ryuko swirled her tongue all around it. The results were undisputed, as Mako’s already loud screaming was soon accompanied by a high pitched whimpering, begging for Ryuko to stop and continue at the same time. Knowing just what Mako truly wanted more, she decided to go with the latter.  
  
The bed creaked as Mako stomped it, riding the waves of her much needed release. If she had truly wanted Ryuko to stop, she would have let go of her hair, but she was tugging onto it still as if her life depended on it. Slowly, as Mako started to come back to her senses, she loosened up her hold of Ryuko’s hair, freeing the girl from between her restless thighs.  
  
“Pretty good huh?” Ryuko asked with a snicker. Usually, the mere sight of smirking Ryuko was almost enough to make Mako blush, but now seeing her so blissfully happy and her face coated in her juices, it was enough for Mako’s heart to skip a few beats.  
__  
Ryuko watched Mako’s chest rise and fall as she drew deep breaths. Her head fell back against the pillow and she stared at the ceiling. The intensity of the climax was unlike anything she’d ever experienced, and even now she could feel warm ripples of satisfaction passing over her. It felt so much better than anything she’d ever been able to achieve on her own. Mako felt more relaxed right now than she could remember ever feeling. She let out a contented sigh, wishing that every moment could be like this.

Crawling up beside her, Ryuko lay down and smiled at her. Mako didn’t resist as she moved to kiss her. With her juices still covering her mouth, Mako was able to get a taste of herself, as Ryuko wasn’t shy about sharing the sweetness Mako had gifted her. It was a strange feeling for her, but not an unwelcome one. As Ryuko pulled back lazily, saliva breaking between them, Mako could tell that she was still incredibly horny.

“Ryuko-chan, I want to do you now,” Mako breathed.

Internally, Ryuko felt a sensation of excitement at the idea, but again, she wouldn’t let her passion get the best of her.

“Only if you’re sure,” she replied. Honestly, she would be supportive of Mako whether she wanted to or not. She knew the idea going down on someone for the first time could be rather daunting. But she needn’t have worried, as Mako affirmed her intentions with a determined nod and grabbed Ryuko by the shoulder, rolling her onto her back. Ryuko was caught off guard both by the sudden streak of assertiveness, and by the sheer strength the smaller girl was able to muster.

Mako started to remove Ryuko’s shirt, and in little time at all, it was tossed aside. The bra was next. And while her breasts were not quite on par with Mako’s own, Ryuko was still sporting a fairly impressive C-cup. Especially considering her lithe frame and slender muscles. Unlike Mako’s bra, Ryuko didn’t bother undoing it, instead, aiding Mako in pushing it up over her shoulders. Mako’s hands found themselves cupping each of her breasts, and she relished in the opportunity to play with each of them. The perfect, perky breasts she’d seen every day at school, the breasts she’d caught herself stealing glances at. Now she held them, and her fingers worked with their softness, caressing and fondling. She leant in and kissed at them, sniffed at them, listened to them… However, aside from the breath she drew and strong heartbeat, Ryuko’s chest elected to remain silent.

Undeterred by this display, Ryuko shuffled on her back underneath the other girl, trying desperately to push down her tight jeans, which proved to be tougher from her position, but with Mako’s help, she was soon down to only her panties.

Mako moved back in wonderment as Ryuko lay on her back, looking up at her in lust and desperation, gently rubbing and squeezing her own nipples. Mako started to crawl back toward her on the bed, her ass in the air and breasts swaying slightly as she moved. She saw Ryuko’s hand move to her panties, but she stopped her.

“I want to kiss you down there, Ryuko-chan, like you did for me.”

“Mmm… okay,” Ryuko replied sensually.

Mako positioned herself over Ryuko’s panties. The source of Ryuko’s frustration was apparent; her panties were soaked, and her engorged sex desperately begged for stimulation, her lips visible through the soft fabric. Mako lowered herself and with the most delicate touch, she began to remove her panties. Slowly, she moved in, her lips making contact with Ryuko’s thigh. She began to kiss as Ryuko had, starting to move inward along her thigh, making her way towards her center.

Ryuko could feel her light hair tickling as she went, and the sensation caused her to gasp and moan aloud. Mako eyed the heart of her arousal and brought her mouth in to make contact.

The warmth, softness, and wetness was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Mako kissed at her entrance. The taste was reminiscent of Ryuko’s musk, only a hundred times stronger. Ryuko jolted forward slightly with her hips, taking Mako by surprise. She figured she was doing something right and continued to kiss at her, her tongue starting to find its way inside. Ryuko arched her back and moaned again louder this time.  
  
“Oh… Mako yes.”  
  
At this, Mako doubled down on her action. She put her whole mouth to her and sucked at her outer lips. Hearing Ryuko cry her name truly ignited a passion inside of her. She felt a strong sense of pride at her ability to make her girlfriend feel good. She was really starting to enjoy this; the taste and the smell alone was fueling something inside of her which she had never felt before, and the sensation was only becoming stronger as Ryuko’s arousal increased. Ryuko started to moan more frequently as Mako continued which excited her immensely.  
  
Now fully extending her tongue, Mako moved it in a slow and deliberate motion. She was totally immersed in Ryuko’s wetness, now eliciting moans of pleasure with almost every draw of her tongue. She paid attention to what made Ryuko react the most, and soon she was pushing her tongue to the roof of her inner walls and making her squirm in pleasure.  
  
She opened her eyes to see her nose pressed into her mound, and pulling back slightly, she saw Ryuko’s clit now fully exposed. Remembering Ryuko’s technique from earlier, Mako placed her lips around the sensitive nub and began to suck while brushing her tongue over it lightly. At this change in stimulation, Ryuko let out a long cry of pleasure, her voice now a higher pitch than usual. Her cry tapered off to a whimper as she ran out of breath. While she wasn’t as loud as Mako, she certainly wasn't holding back her euphoria. Her head pushed back into the pillows, and her hands moved from her breasts to grab tight on the bedsheets. As she took another breath, her lower body began to shudder.  
  
Mako was moving her tongue in small circles around her bud while she suckled. Feeling the pleasure building in her body, Ryuko knew she was approaching her climax.  
  
“Ah… Yes… Mako. Ah… Fuck, Mako yeah!”  
  
Instinctively she rolled her hips with more vigor, and her strong legs tried to pull Mako in closer. Mako sensed that she was getting close, and returned her focus to Ryuko’s entrance, inserting her tongue once more while continuing to work her swollen clit with her fingers.  
  
“Mako. I- Ah… Yeah!” Ryuko peered hazily at the beautiful girl before her. Mako still had her eyes closed, completely enraptured in her. The image of the girl going to work on her with such determination sent her arousal through the roof, and she knew she’d reached her limit.  
  
Mako felt Ryuko clench her tongue as her body shuddered, and she let out one final loud moan. Shockwaves of fire pulsed through Ryuko body. Her vision faded to black, and she completely lost herself in the moment, her mind dissolving into ecstasy. Mako was rewarded with the fruits of her labor as Ryuko’s passion erupted forth. She caught much of her release in her mouth, savoring the taste of the rich liquid and swallowing.  
  
Ryuko’s legs had graciously relaxed their hold on Mako, and her body lay still, save for her chest rising and falling quickly. It was by far the most intense orgasm Ryuko had ever experienced. Slowly, her senses were beginning to return, and she became aware of the girl lying beside her.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Ryuko-chan,” Mako cooed to her, brushing some stray hair out of Ryuko’s face.  
  
“Oh my god, Mako. That was… that was amazing,” Ryuko replied, her breathing returning to normal. “You’re… You’re a real natural, huh?”  
  
“I just did what I thought you would like,” she replied. “Making you feel good makes me feel good too.”  
  
“But you just… Oh wow.”  
  
Mako smiled happily, letting Ryuko’s praise wash over her. She moved in to kiss her lover upon the lips. There they lay, side-by-side, their naked bodies against one another, together in an intimate embrace. They stayed this way for some time, softly planting kisses on each other’s lips. Eventually, Mako grabbed the bed covers, before returning to the warm comfort of Ryuko’s hold.  
  
“I love you,” Ryuko whispered sleepily to her, now snuggled underneath the blankets.  
  
“I love you too, Ryuko-chan,” Mako replied automatically.  
  
As they began to drift off to sleep together, Mako felt as though her world had truly begun to turn for the better. She reflected on their last few weeks together since Ryuko had asked her out. It all seemed so unthinkable only a month ago. She wondered what would happen if her family returned now to find them sleeping together like this. She knew that her parents would love her no matter what, even if it came as a shock to them at first. But would Ryuko be okay with it too?  
  
It was then with a start, she realized the gravity of Ryuko’s last statement. She loved her. She had said that she loved her. Love! They were in love! Mako stared wide-eyed at Ryuko. She felt as though the flame in her heart had exploded into a raging inferno. She wanted to yell, she wanted to cry; it was all too much. Ryuko, however, remained silent, breathing quietly, her eyes closed. Mako realized then that she had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself; she couldn’t wake her now. With her arm over Ryuko, very quietly, she whispered the words which came straight from her heart.  
  
“I love you so much.”  
  
Seeing Ryuko smile in her sleep confirmed what Mako knew to be true by now. She wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a collaboration project with Blue-cray0n ( http://blue-cray0n.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
